


Rick Rolling Drunk

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel 's back bitches!, M/M, Some angst, but don't worry, drunk stupidity, it's barely there, it's like 90-95 percent complete stupid fluff, rick roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Gabriel comes back from the dead and has to tell Sam some very important things.





	

    It’s quiet. Sam and Dean are in the bunker library, looking for a case. Both look up in shock when they hear a familiar snap and see the body of a  _ very _ familiar archangel land in a heap on the table. They stare in shock for what feels like forever, soaking up the fact that Gabriel is alive. Laying on their table. Drunk. Finally Sam snaps out of it.

    “... Gabe?” he looks at the blonde in utter confusion, “You’re alive?”

    Gabriel stirs at the sound of Sam’s voice and looks up. A smile fills his face, his cheeks rosy from heavy drinking. “Heya, Samaroo.” He hiccups, deliriously happy.

    “How are you alive??” Sam’s eyebrows are comfortably making their way into his hairline.

    “Dad decided it was time to bring back your favorite archangel!” Gabe spreads his arms out, gesturing to himself.

    “... Okay.” Sam’s face goes back to normal till after the manner finally clicks fully in his head. A small grin plays on his lips, “Favorite? When did I ever say that?”

    Gabe gasps, “Am I not?”

    “Well, given all the other ones I’ve met are dicks, then yeah. I guess you are.” Sam laughs out.

    Gabe’s smile gets huge, and he seems very pleased. “That’s good. I have something to tell you.”

    “You do?” Gabriel nods and gets on his knees, crawling toward Sam. He stops right in front of the tall moose of a man and blinks for a second. 

    “I’m your height now.”

    “Yeah, Gabe.” he laughs again, “You are. What did you want to say?”

    A mischievous twinkle comes to Gabe’s eye before he opens his mouth and starts singing, “ _ Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna saaaay goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!” _

    It was in this moment Dean finally seemed to shake himself out of his surprised stupor, saying disbelievingly to Gabe, “Did you just rick roll us?”

    “Oh. Hi Deano, I didn’t know you were here too.” Gabe looks over at Dean in mild surprise.

    “You didn’t?” Gabe just shakes his head. “Then why…” That’s when Dean noticed the heavy blush on his brother’s face. The full meaning of the words Gabe sung sinks in. Understanding fills his mind and he just gets up with wide eyes, leaving the room. “Nope! I’m not dealing with this shit today!”

    Once Gabe knows they’re fully alone, he turns back to Sam. “So, Sammy?”

    Blinking, Sam looks questioningly at the archangel in front of him. Gabriel had stopped swaying. His cheeks no longer had the rosy glow of a drunk. The only thing that didn’t change was his smile and the gleam in his eyes. A smile finds its way to Sam’s face. “You were never really drunk, were you?”

    “Nope!” Gabe beams, throwing his arms around Sam’s shoulders, “I’m an archangel, sweetcheeks. I don’t tend to get drunk.”

    “So why come here acting drunk and why rick roll us?”

   “It was the only way to get Dean out of here so we could be alone. Unless, you’d rather me kiss you senseless while he was still in here?” Gabe waggled his eyebrows.

   “Yeah, let’s not scar my brother.” Sam gives him a teasing smile, “Not yet, atleast.”

   Gabe laughs at that, “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

    Sam’s smile suddenly wavers, and he looks down. Guilt hits him like a two-by-four, the memory of Gabe’s death still painfully fresh in his memory. He was the reason Gabe died. He had no right to even  _ want _ to be with him. Either Gabe saw the grief painted on his face or he had read his mind.

   “It wasn’t your fault, you know.”

   “Hm?” Sam looked up at Gabe’s shining golden eyes.

   “My death. It wasn’t your fault. I was the one who chose to die.”

    “But if I hadn’t let him out, you wouldn’t of had to.”

    “But I wanted to.” Gabriel drops, sitting right in front of Sam. He takes Sam’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look at him. Forcing him to meet his eyes. A serious look was plastered to his face. “I needed to finally stop running and stand up to my family. Thanks to you, I was finally able to do that.” The seriousness drops quickly and Gabe smiles at him once again. “Plus, I had to protect what I love.” 

   Sam blushed lightly at Gabe’s words, and his reply was quiet. “You really like me, huh?”

   “With all my heart, Sammich.”

   Sam smiled at that and when Gabe leaned his head down, Sam rose up to meet him. Their first kiss was short and sweet, but full of love. Neither of them would’ve had it any different.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a present for dealing with my stupidity: https://sneakytime.com/rr/#.WCezGy0rKos
> 
> (Don't worry, it's not porn or a virus. I'm not that much of a dick.)


End file.
